


Like the First Time

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: 2moons2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: Tumblr Fic Request #16 "You love me don't you?" for ForthBeam.





	Like the First Time

Forth suspiciously eyed his boyfriend. Beam stared daggers into him. He continued to stare and then suddenly he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. He’d visibly hold Forth’s hand. He’d give him cheek kisses. Lay on his shoulder. Squeeze his thighs. Beam was performing actions he’d generally keep behind a closed door. There is no reason for Forth’s engineering gang to make a stink about it. Forth told them once before that if they teased Beam too much they’d learn to regret it. No matter how much Forth enjoyed this pleasant turn of events, he still felt like he was being punished for something. He racked his mind trying to figure it out. _Did he snap at him? _Sometimes Forth could be brutally honest without thinking and it’d inadvertently hurt Beam. _No, that’s not it. What the fuck? _

Beam’s hand started sliding up his thigh and inward. Forth stopped him. Beam jerked his hands away and grabbed him by the face to kiss him. “Earth to Forth,” he joked afterward. Laem and the rest of them just stared up at the ceiling, pretending nothing was happening. _Good, because if they had something to say, Forth would definitely give them a show. _Beam softly kissed him again. “Where’d you go?” 

“To a different planet, though, I suspect I’m not back to earth yet.” Beam just chuckled as if it were a normal thing for him to say. _What was happening?_ Forth locked his hand into Beam’s and pulled him up to his feet. He headed toward the stairs but was loudly interrupted by Laem who announced to the room, “DO NOT HAVE SEX IN MY HOUSE AGAIN!” 

Forth rolled his eyes at his friend and raced up the stairs. He closed the door behind him. For a moment, memories of their first night together flooded his mind. _So many positions and he was 100% certain Laem only knew about it because they weren’t quiet. _The memories slipped away when hands tried to sneak their way underneath his shirt. 

“You love me don’t you?” Beam snaked his hands down Forth’s chest and then intertwined both of their hands together. Forth’s mind went miles a minute. _What the fuck did he do to provoke such a question? _Before he could say anything else, Beam leaned into him and whined, “You didn’t hold my hand at the movies last weekend.” 

Then it clicked. “Oh, yeah. I fell asleep. Didn’t you notice?” Mid-way through some kind of exhaustion hit him and he was out. Forth didn’t feel a single thing until the house lights woke him. 

“Don’t mess with me. You were asleep?” Beam had trouble believing him. 

“Pretty sure, because my adorable Doctor, I always want to hold your hand. I always want your hands on me. Touch me. Kiss me. Play with my hair. Bite my neck. _Use me as you want._” Forth placed Beam’s hands around his neck. “We should break Laem’s rule.” 

Beam already had that thought the minute they came into the bedroom, but he decided that it’d be best to go back to his place. “Give me a kiss, then we can get out of here.” Forth had a different plan. He backed him into the bed pushed him down by the shoulders and sank into his lap. _Ooh, that’s a different position. Beam loved it._ Forth kissed him. 

“You didn’t answer my question.” Beam broke away first. 

“Oh, Doc, I’m falling in love with you every day, but for all that’s good in the world, _I need you to TALK_ to me next time. I hate trying to read your mind,” Forth pouted. Beam grasped Forth’s waist tighter. Then Forth grabbed a handful of hair and jerked his head back. He kissed his jaw and Beam caught his lips. _There was now a very high risk that they’d break Laem’s new house rule._


End file.
